Rebecca Sullivan
| title = Flight controller (Gamma shift) | stationed = | rank = Ensign | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Michael Eddington (deceased) | actorsource = memoryalpha | actor = Gretchen German }} Rebecca Sullivan was a member of the Maquis and the wife of former Starfleet Security officer Michael Eddington. The two married in 2373 just two weeks before Eddington was captured by Captain Benjamin Sisko. She was among the survivors following the resistance group's elimination at the hands of Dominion and the Cardassian Union. Rebecca sent a coded message claiming to have launched missiles intended to inflict mass casualties on Cardassia Prime. Knowing that her husband would not allow such destruction to be wrought even against an enemy, this was the perfect way to inform Eddington that her colleagues reached their fallback position on Athos IV. Upon arrival on the planet, Eddington gave his life to assure Rebecca survived. ( ) Early life and family ]] Rebecca was born in 2345 to Raymond and Ardis Sullivan. Sometime prior to 2361, the family settled on Volan III along the Cardassian frontier. Rebecca saw residing on the frontier as a reminder that not every sentient race was as well off as humans of the 24th century, especially seeing that individuals of various Federation member races living on Volan were still prejudiced against Bajorans. While open to new ideas of diverse cultures, Rebecca's parents were traditionalists by Terran standards, while at the same time found the concept of religion to be rather antiquated. Ardis often dismissed Bajoran religion as nothing more than "backwards superstition." They believed in marriage as a union between a man and a woman, but not to the point where governments should make laws prohibiting same-gender marriage. This issue became a source of contention during Rebecca's adolescence when she found herself attracted to both men and women and wanted to bring a girl as her date to a school dance. ( character biographies, "Religion To Do Good") Friendship with Limis Vircona Rebecca first met Limis Vircona in a tavern on Volan III. Their relationship did not start off smoothly, as Limis sensed the establishment was one for same-gender couples and that Rebecca was propositioning her. Rebecca then explained she was just looking to make friends. The friendship quickly took off, and they were even lovers for a time. Rebecca did not truly understand her feelings early on before realizing that the friendship created an unbreakable bond between the two of them. Rebecca was the first person Limis turned to after learning of a plot by a rogue branch of Starfleet Intelligence to use a biological agent against the Cardassians residing on Volan III. Section 31 later took Rebecca hostage in order to coerce Limis into complying with the agency's demands. Limis eventually came to her rescue, before destroying the canisters of rhodium nitrite 31 had demanded. Following that ordeal, Limis confided in Rebecca that both Section 31 and the Cardassians represented something she deeply despised: a belief in being able to play God with life and death. (Character biographies, "Religion To Do Good", "A Cause of Greater Worth") The Maquis While residing on Volan, Rebecca would eventually find the Maquis. She met Michael Eddington after his defection from Starfleet in 2372 and they eventually married one month before his arrest in 2373. ( , , ; : "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold") Following the rescue, Rebecca along with her colleagues, including Limis and Erhlich Tarlazzi were taken to the Jaros II prison colony. When the Dominion War began, Rebecca was among those Starfleet Command formally pardoned and began receiving Starfleet training. Joining Starfleet Rebecca joined Limis and Tarlazzi a month later to serve aboard the . She served in the engineering department. Furthermore, her quick thinking in rescuing Lambda Paz personnel during the ship's maiden voyage earned her the position of gamma shift flight controller. In the absence of a ship's counselor, Captain Limis found confiding in Rebecca to be an adequate substitute. Their friendship was what helped Rebecca cope with her husband's death, more so than the counselors on Jaros Two. In fact, both became quickly irritated with the usual cliches about coping with . ( : "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold") External link * Category:Humans Category:Maquis personnel Category:USS Lambda Paz personnel Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)